


Hells Worst

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Heaven & Hell, M/M, Made For Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a place in hell that no demon ever comes close to. They are afraid of it, knowing the most twisted and disturbing souls reside there and every demon who ever went there was never seen again. The truth about this place, however, is different. It's been there since Lucifer was cast out of heaven and all this time he waited. Waited for the one person this place was created for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hells Worst

**Author's Note:**

> A random idea I had and that I fell in love with. It's a little weird, but I hope you enjoy it too :)

Long before the Winchester’s name was even a whisper, hell had a special place for the most corrupted, most horrifying souls. Rumors had is that demons cannot go near this place; the very few that actually tried were never be be seen again. It’s said to be the ninth circle of hell. Reality, however, was different. Lucifer himself fueled these rumors during his time in hell, but his reasons had nothing to do with the safety of his puppets. He didn’t want them there, doesn’t even do now, but for a very specific reason.

Because this place, the only gift his father ever made him, was a piece of heaven - in hell. A special heaven, only for one special human, who wouldn’t appear on the chessboard for a long time. Lucifer knew he would come though and so he waited. 

Now, millennia and many heartbreaks later, he finally approaches this place for the first time since it appeared. His stomach is twisting, both in guilt and anticipation. He had to wait, let this specific human make himself comfortable in his new environment. 

As he entered the small forest, the sun shining down on him and birds in the trees greeting the devil with a unique music, he didn’t know if he would even be allowed here by the place’s owner. He hoped it, but humans were a weird species after all and they had not seen each other for a while.

In the middle of the forest, next to a little creek with crystal clear water, stood a cabin. It was made of wood on the outside, with high windows and perfectly fitting into the forest, inside though, it was a house he had been to before; sixty-five years before to be exact, welcoming this little human in the game.

Lucifer doesn’t knock, the door is unlocked for him. The house looks just the same and he knows where he will find him. Upstairs, the room where he had seen this wonderful human for the first time. Now, like so many years earlier, he’s asleep. Lucifer smiles as he walks up to the bed, stroking a streak of hair out of the man’s face. Not sixty-five years old, no. Twenty-seven at most.

“Time to wake up, Sam.”

His voice is soft, a melody in the Winchester’s ears and his eyes open slowly.

“L-Lucifer?” He asks, rubbing sleep out of his eye as he sits up. The questioning and confusing look on his face reveal that he doesn’t think this is real. “Where am I? Why are you here?”

“You’re in hell, Sam. You died, don’t you remember?”

Sam’s pupils widen for a second, but then it seems to dawn on him. Yes, he is dead. Not even for long, a few days maybe. But… how can this be hell?

“I don’t understand.” He finally admits, drawing a chuckle from the devil. He holds out his hand for Sam to take, smiling.

“Come with me.” He just says, not ordering the other. 

Sam takes his hand and Lucifer zaps them both out of the house, into the forest. Here is the entrance Lucifer came through before; and with a wave of his hand he reveals it before Sam’s eyes.

Before them appears a door, black and with Lucifer’s sigil painted on it in white. They’re in the middle of the forest, but Lucifer knows this place acts like a small sphere. Sam cannot exit his heaven, for him there is never a door there if Lucifer doesn’t want to.

“Is this really hell?” Sam asks silently.

“It is, Sam. But this is your heaven.” Lucifer tells him. He opens the door a bit, showing Sam that behind it indeed _is_ hell. The human pushes the door close again and looks at Lucifer.

“How is this possible? Why am I not… up there? I did my time in hell.”

Lucifer sighs, he knows this question would come and yet he’s not ready to answer it. He doesn’t thing he could ever be. But it’s important that Sam knows.

“After I fell and this place was created I never heard any of my brothers and sisters again. My connection to heaven was cut off. But I heard my father, one single time. He told me to come here.” Lucifer looks around, a sad smile on his face. “This is your heaven, it had always been yours. It’s here and not up there for just one reason.”

Sam is silent for a moment, taking Lucifer’s words in. Surprisingly, he is not shocked or thrown off; instead he seems to fully understand the meaning of it.

“Because you can’t go back to heaven.” He finally says and Lucifer nods.

“I waited for you, Sam. It’s been so long, but I knew one day you would come. I could feel it. No demon or anyone else can come here, this is the safest place in hell. Forgive me for never telling you.”

“So, there was never a chance I’d go to heaven, right?” Sam chuckles, not really angry as Lucifer would have expected. Or disappointed. Or anything else. Instead the human seems to be almost happy about the situation.

“It’s my father’s gift, not taking you away from me after your death.”

“Am I your trophy now? Or your little puppy?” Sam smirks, but Lucifer shakes his head.

“Made for each other, Sam. As it is in heaven, so shall it be on earth and hell the same. I won’t cage you in, don’t worry.” Lucifer’s eyes rest on the door now, a frown on his lips. “It’s dangerous outside, here you are safe.”

“But I’m alone, am I not?” Sam asks. He looks back into the forest where the cabin is barely visible. “It’s my parent’s house, I know that. There’s my room, Dean’s, everything is just as Dean told me and as I saw it myself. But no one is there.”

“Because your heaven is not like the others, I’m sorry. It only exists in itself.”

“So, no one will come visit me, huh? Not Mom or Dean, not even Charlie?”

Lucifer sighs as Sam starts walking back, but follows him. Something about the way he turned around and left tells him he _wants_ him to follow. It’s not fair, Lucifer knows it. Sam is all by himself here, without anyone else. Up in heaven he could visit the others, his friends and family. And because of Lucifer he is all alone now.

“I know you’ll hate me for this. I wish it was different, but I can’t do anything about it. I have no power here, it’s heaven after all.” Lucifer apologizes, but Sam just laughs; the same pure sound that he missed so much.

“ _You_ can visit me, why should I hate you? Don’t you see it?”

Lucifer stops dead in his tracks, staring at Sam in complete confusion. When the human turns around there’s still this smile on his face and he seems almost… eternal. This isn’t Sam he’s talking to, now he finally realizes it. He looks like Sam, of course he does, but this is merely his soul, without the restrictions of his mind and body. And Sam is the purest soul he has ever seen.

“You are my other half, Lucifer. This is my heaven as it is yours.” He says, spreading his arms. It’s nothing that ever dawned on Lucifer himself, but it seems that Sam fully understands _why_ god put this piece of heaven here.

This isn’t just Sam’s heaven, this is Lucifer’s heaven _too_.

His gift wasn’t that he wouldn’t lose Sam. It was that he could be with his other half for all eternity, even after being cast out. When he walks up to Sam and pulls him into his arms he knows he had never felt so much relief in his life.


End file.
